Aishiteru
by Sashuyumii
Summary: Levi rêve d'un jour anodin dans un monde normal où il vivrait une vie banale avec celui qu'il aime. Mais la vérité à vite fait de le rattraper et avec elle son lot de pleurs. IrvinxLevi


Voilà ma toute première fic de Attact on titan *j'y rêvais* ;D j'espère que ça vous plaira. Ce couple est l'un de mes préférés, mais il n'est pas le seul, je saurais le développer ou je changerais peut-être la prochaine fois, si celui-ci vous plaît assez. Alors n'hésitez pas à me motiver.

* * *

_Oneshot_

- Reins ?

- Présent !

- Rinna ?

- Présente !

- Rivaille ?

-…

- Rivaille ?

- Absent, Madame !

- Quoi ? Encore ! … RIVAILLE !

Une fois arrivé sur la dernière marche de l'escalier qui menait au toit, le fugueur attrapa la poignée de la porte avec colère avant de l'ouvrir et de claquer la langue contre son palais. « Tchh... saleté de prof ! » il avait pu entendre ce cri, presque d'agonie, qui avait pourtant été poussé depuis sa salle de classe.

Il marmonna d'une voix rauque et calme tout en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il était enfin seul, libre et seul, dans un endroit où il y avait assez d'air pure et aucun emmerdeur pour lui gâcher la journée.

Levi scruta les environs avant de s'avancer jusqu'au bord du toit. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, posa sa joue sur son poing et continua de scruter le paysage.

Tout était calme, clair et paisible. Ça n'avait plus rien du champ de bataille auquel il rêvait très souvent. Plus rien de cet océan de sang qu'il voyait dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi jusqu'à satiété ? Lui-même ne savait plus. Il était à cran.

Levi roula les yeux pour observer les élèves en bas dans la cour. Toute une bonne flopée de petits gamins qui rigolaient et déambulaient innocemment. Loin du stress de la vraie vie et des ennuis des autres. « Sales petits gamins... » murmura-t-il encore en les toisant de son regard perçant et sombre.

Il leva soudainement les yeux vers le ciel. « Huh... ? » Il y eut un rapide courant d'air, puis tout se calma comme si le temps venait de se figer.

Des voix criaient son nom, intensément, sans relâche. Il entendait des supplications et des pleurs. Des bourdonnements. Tout était flou.

Levi se redressa et empoigna la rambarde de ses deux mains, il y passa une jambe puis l'autre avant de complètement se retrouver de l'autre côté. « Tu en as mis du temps... Er... » Levi tendit une main dans le vide. L'autre qui le maintenait encore à la rambarde lâcha à son tour et il perdit sa balance.

« LEVI ! »

Il ne s'attendait pas au choc qu'il ressentit en touchant violemment le sol du toit. Levi se retrouva par terre, dans les bras d'Irvin. Ce dernier se releva immédiatement et se plaça au-dessus de lui. « Mais enfin... qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? » cria-t-il.

Levi resta muet, le regard placide braqué sur Irvin qui essayait tant bien que mal de le ramener sur terre. « Levi !? »

« Irvin... » Levi le coupa net, parlant lentement et calmement alors que l'autre en face avait très visiblement perdu ses moyens. « C'est rare de te voir... aussi calme. » ironisa-t-il en arborant un sourire malsain. Irvin le fixa étonné, avec l'envie pressante de lui asséner un coup à la figure.

Il forma son poing, mais ce dernier atterrit dans le béton prés du visage de Levi. Il se calma et se laissa doucement tomber sur le corps de ce dernier. Sa respiration saccadée se calma aussi et se synchronisa rapidement à celle de Levi. « Ça... c'est parce que... tu me mets hors de moi... idiot ! »

Même si c'était une insulte, ce fut dit avec tant de tendresse que cela eut l'écho d'un doux murmure aux oreilles de Levi.

« Je vois. » répondit-il tout simplement. Il leva les bras afin de s'agripper aux vêtements d'Irvin. « Neee, Irvin, est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour pour ça ? »

Irvin qui venait à peine de fermer les yeux les rouvrit, inquiet et se releva pour fixer le regard hagard de Levi. « Le... Levi ? »

« Si je te mets hors de toi alors que... alors que ça ne te ressemble pas... me pardonneras tu un jour ? » ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de reconnaitre une faute et encore moins de se montrer vulnérable. « Levi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Irvin avait beau plonger son regard dans celui de son ami, il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne comprenait pas.

Levi resserra la poigne sur les vêtements d'Irvin et en une fraction de seconde, il le fit basculer sur le côté avant de s'asseoir sur lui. « Irvin... promet moi que tu me pardonneras ! »

Irvin resta choqué un long moment. Le regard que Levi posait sur lui était le même que d'habitude, sa voix aussi était la même. Il était toujours aussi hautain, sûr et intouchable. « Irvin ! » le timbre de voix de Levi monta d'un cran, il fronça les sourcils, furieux de ne pas entendre de réponse. Irvin sursauta et le fixa d'un regard aussi hagard que celui là même que Levi arborait plus tôt.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que... »

« Dit-moi juste que tu me pardonneras... un jour... dit le moi, Irvin... » Levi adopta un ton suppliant. C'était sa première fois de le voir avec un tel ton. Même quand ils faisaient l'amour, Levi ne prononçait pas son nom avec une telle tonalité. Même quand il se faisait attacher par Irvin, dans l'un des profonds fantasmes de ce dernier, il ne suppliait jamais autant.

Irvin finit par pousser un long soupir. Il marqua un moment de silence avant de lever les yeux vers Levi. Il avait retrouvé le regard serein qui était le sien, il tendit une main pour saisir la joue de Levi et la caressa délicatement. « Je te le pro... »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer, Levi se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue et désir. Irvin se redressa et l'enferma dans une étreinte possessive avant d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche et de jouer avec la sienne. Tout en dévorant ses lèvres, Levi commença à déshabiller Irvin. « Hey... on est toujours à l'école tu sais ? »

Levi haussa nonchalamment les épaules en dirigeant son regard plein de convoitise vers celui d'Irvin. « Et alors ?... Je m'en fiche royalement. » Irvin regarda Levi, pas vraiment surpris, car c'était sa façon d'être. Levi intercepta son regard réticent. Il haussa un sourcil en attachant la cravate d'Irvin autour du cou de ce dernier comme s'il allait l'étrangler. Il lui lança un regard menaçant. « Tu as une autre objection ? » loin d'être une question normale, c'était une menace et Irvin le savait, mais il n'avait pas peur.

Il le fixa avant de sourire doucement, gardant le silence comme signe de soumission totale. « Je vois. » ajouta Levi d'un ton triomphant.

Il se remit alors à le déshabiller et Irvin se laissa faire. Il passa ses mains sous l'uniforme de Levi et caressa sa peau. Très vite il provoqua de violents frissons dans le corps de son amant. Ce dernier perdu en fougue et s'affala dans les bras d'Irvin. Le plus grand prit le relais et le déshabilla aussi, mais partiellement. Il lui enleva son pantalon et aussi son sous-vêtement puis attaqua son sexe. « Levi... »

Le brun gémissait dans ses bras, s'agrippant tendrement à lui. Irvin avait envie de le sentir également. « Levi... » il libéra l'une de ses mains et saisit le menton de Levi dont il dirigea le visage vers le sien. « Levi... touche moi... » il posa encore ses lèvres contre les siennes et Levi voyant son état, flancha. « Irvin. »

Il caressa la poitrine de son homme avant de plonger ses mains dans son pantalon. Au premier contact, Irvin poussa un doux gémissement. Levi sourit de satisfaction avant de pousser un gémissement lui aussi. Irvin venait de toucher un point sensible à l'intérieur de lui. Il le toucha immédiatement deux autres fois et sans même attendre d'être préparé, Levi dégaina le membre d'Irvin et alla s'empaler dessus. « Levi... att... »

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il sensuellement. « Evite de tourner autour du pot ! » finit-il par ajouter dans un énième gémissement. Il se laissa glisser sur le membre d'Irvin jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent les cuisses de celui-ci. Il prit rapidement son souffle et commença à bouger de lui-même en s'aidant de ses jambes.

Levi enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Irvin. Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou et le couvrit de baiser sur toute sa longueur. Il le mordilla et le suçota sans relâche, s'agrippant à la nuque d'Irvin. Ce dernier agrippa fortement les fesses de Levi avant de prendre le contrôle des mouvements et de les accélérer brusquement. Levi, surpris, laissa échapper des gémissements plus audibles et plus sensuels. Il alla enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches d'Irvin et se laissa guider dans un profond et intense plaisir dont il ne se lassait jamais.

Irvin le fit aller et venir sur son membre sans halte et à toute vitesse. Levi ne tarda pas à basculer, mais juste avant de perdre complètement pied il ferma les yeux et lui murmura maladroitement à l'oreille.

« Aishiteru... »

* * *

« Levi... Levi... Levi... s'il te plaît, réveille toi Levi ! S'il te plaît...Levi. »

Hanji était au chevet du jeune homme. Elle était en pleurs et le suppliait de tenir bon et de rester encore en vie. Levi ne ressentait plus rien, tout était noir autour de lui. C'était un peu normal, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était extrêmement sombre et humide. Elle semblait sale, il aurait voulu se lever et la nettoyer. Mais il arrivait à peine à bouger le petit doigt. « Ugrrh... Hanji... qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Hanji sursauta et se rapprocha de lui. Heureuse de le voir reprendre conscience, mais rapidement cette joie disparut en voyant l'énorme filé de sang qui s'échappait des lèvres de Levi et l'expression douloureuse qu'il arborait. « Le... Levi... » gémit-elle malheureuse.

« Tout a échouer Levi... tout... Eren... Eren est... on a échou... »

« HANJI ! »

Une voix dans un coin de la petite pièce résonna brusquement. Deux yeux perçants et menaçants se posèrent sur Hanji et elle se tut immédiatement. « Ah... » murmura-t-elle en serrant très fort l'une des mains de Levi. Cependant, il ne sentait carrément rien.

« Ce n'est pas le moment... Hanji... » Irvin articula difficilement tout en se calmant. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir levé le ton sur elle. Il tourna le dos et fit face au mur derrière lui. Levi, lui, l'observait, silencieux, se remémorant doucement les derniers évènements.

« Ir... vin ? » Levi roula les yeux du dos de son ami jusqu'au visage timoré de Hanji.

« Hanji... on a perdu Eren, c'est ça ? Je... je n'ai pas pu le maitriser... » Hanji le regarda, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais resta muette sans la fermer. Levi éclata dans un rire glauque et inadéquat. « Me serais-je surestimé ?... non... je l'ai sous-estimé... »

Un bruit sourd retentit alors. Quelque chose venait de se cracher au sol. Hanji sursauta et se retourna vers Irvin. La tasse que ce dernier tenait en main quelques minutes plus tôt n'était plus, explosée en milles morceaux un peu plus loin. « Ir... v... » voulut-elle dire, mais le blond la précéda.

« ... Tu... tu... tu te fiches de nous là... Levi ! »

On ne pouvait apercevoir que le dos tremblant de rage d'Irvin. Juste avant qu'il ne bouge, Hanji se leva d'un bon et courut hors de la pièce en les laissant tous les deux.

Irvin essaya de se calmer. « Pourquoi... ? »

Levi arbora une expression surprise. « Huh ? »

« Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé la... vie, Levi ? » renchérit-il.

Levi arbora un sourire. Il s'était mis entre un titan anormal et Irvin, juste avant que ce dernier ne soit tué. C'était la seule et unique fois qu'Irvin avait baissé sa garde et Levi ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir mourir aussi facilement.

« Tu voulais que je te laisse mourir ? »

Irvin se retourna et fit quelques pas vers Levi, furieux, haineux. La douleur se faisait sentir sur son visage et dans sa voix. « Il ne s'agit pas que de ça ! On était d'accord... chacun devait protéger sa propre vie avant celle des autres... on était d'accord Levi... tout sacrifice inutile devait être évité... »

Levi avait essayé de bouger ses membres. Seul son bras gauche répondit à l'appel. Il enleva le drap qui le couvrait et admira, stupéfait, ce qui restait de son corps.

« Ah... Irvin... je vais mourir. » argua-t-il très calmement en opposition aux cris d'Irvin.

« Tu es le plus fort Levi... tu aurais dû... »

« ...Te laisser mourir et le regretter toute ma vie ? » Levi rigola doucement. « Irvin... à quoi pensais-tu en me disant de ne pas penser à toi si jamais quelque chose arrivait ? »

Irvin resta muet, les yeux rivés sur Levi, les lèvres palpitantes. « Est-ce que tout ce que tu m'as dit... était juste pour le fun... ? »

En terminant sa phrase, Levi toussa et une grande quantité de sang s'échappa encore de ses lèvres. Irvin accourut à son chevet et se pencha sur lui en lui tenant la joue. « Espèce d'idiot, comment peux tu penser ça... ? J... j'aurais pu tuer mon semblable pour te garder en vie, Levi... je voulais... qu'il ne t'arrive rien, Levi... je... » Irvin éclata en sanglot. Levi leva sa main ensanglantée et lui toucha la joue, Irvin alla tenir immédiatement cette main fébrile et la colla contre lui. Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans rien se dire, puis Levi brisa le silence avec un sourire.

« Irvin... c'est rare de te voir... aussi calme... »

Irvin ouvrit grand les yeux puis sanglota encore plus. « Ba... Baka... je suis toujours... calme. » Levi le contempla, sourire toujours aux lèvres. « Tu as raison... après tout, c'est moi qui te mets hors de toi. »

« Oui... et je ne te le pardonnerais jamais Levi... Je te jure que je ne te le pardonnerais jamais si tu... Levi ! »

Levi ferma les yeux. Toutes ses forces le quittèrent brusquement et il poussa son dernier soupire.

* * *

PS : "Aishiteru" signifie "Je t'aime" ^o^

Je vous remercie d'avance pour toutes marques d'appréciations.


End file.
